Don't You Know?
by Chione of the Nile
Summary: Post Butterflied. GSR. He walked over to Sara's door, and knocked, before stepping back,waiting for her to open the door.PLEASE R&R!


**_Don't You Know?_**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own CSI**_

**_Summary - Post Butterflied. GSR. He walked over to Sara's door, and knocked, before stepping back, waiting for her to open the door. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

_**A/N - Well, here I am, with yet another songfic! GO AND LISTEN TO THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear, it was written for GSR. Here's the website, just take out the spaces. It's a myspace page, so just click on the song titled Sara. It's a really beautiful song. If the website doesn't show, please tell me! **_

http / w w w . my space . com / tyler kyte

* * *

_And if you sent a rain out, rain on me.  
Well tell me that it takes two to come in secretly,  
and take me out of the end of to be.  
Well tell me are you waiting for someone like me?_

* * *

Grissom sat in the interrogation room, listening to Brass rustle around some of the paperwork from the dense casefile. He had just admitted all that, to a stranger, to a murderer. Not to her. He hated that he was doing this to her, torturing her. She had asked him to dinner, and he had said no. He should have just told her the truth, that he was having surgery. She would have stuck by him. He knew that. But he had been an ass. A complete ass. She had dated that paramedic, and more than several of his mornings after shift were spent awake in the cold darkness of his solitary bedroom, pondering what she was doing at that moment... If that... Hank Peddigrew...was with her or not. But then that bastard cheated on her, and she had asked him out. Why, why was she still waiting for him?

* * *

_The honest truth is it is me,  
oh Sara don't you know?  
That there's something,  
There's something to being alone.  
Oh Sara don't you go,  
cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own._

* * *

Did she know? Did she even comprehend just how much he cared? He wasn't ready to say the "L" word yet. He would go home, to his empty apartment, thinking of her, of all the reasons they couldn't be together. Ecklie and the Sheriff would hound them nonstop. All of the cases they ever worked together would be questioned, and criminals could go free. Also, she was so much younger, she would grow weary and leave him for someone else, someone much younger. Greg would die to be with her, and Nick had his eye on her, as  
well as quite a few of the lab techs beyond David or Bobby or Archie... She could do so much better than him. An old workaholic, obsessed with bugs. And when she left him, he would die. She was everything to him, and he was nothing on his own.

* * *

_And if you sent a rain out, rain on me.  
Well tell me that it takes two to come and rescue me,  
you can take it on the road,  
you can take it over high,  
you could bring it down,  
To make it on your own.  
You're taking it hard,  
You should take it slow._

* * *

"You know that she heard, right?" 

Grissom looked across at his friend, who was sitting down on the table, sharply. He had even noticed that Brass had re-entered the room. What was he talking about?

"What?"

"Sara," Brass said, looking at Grissom with sad eyes. "She heard everything you just said."

"But her shift's over!" Grissom said, fighting back the panic that was bubbling through his veins just as he fought to remain in his seat.

Brass snorted, shaking his head with such slowness. "Buddy, when has that stopped her?" He asked, heaving a large sigh. "You're a genius Gil, don'tget me wrong. You can figure out the most difficult situations, but you're an idiot."

Grissom looked up at him, confusion in his blue eyes.

"She loves you, and you love her." He looked at him intently, as if trying to read his mind. "You do know that, right?"

But Grissom never answered. He looked down at his hands, folded tightly on the interrogation table, illuminating from the lights above. He heard Jim sigh again, before picking up the folder, and leaving the room.

* * *

_The honest truth is it is me,  
oh Sara don't you know?  
That there's something,  
There's something to being alone.  
And oh Sara don't you go,  
cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own._

* * *

Grissom sat in his car, driving around Las Vegas randomly, taking in the lively streets he had driven a million times. He kept repeating Brass' words over and over in his head. 

_"She loves you, and you love her, you know that, right?"_

He did. Well, he knew that he loved her. There, he said it. He loved her. He, Gilbert Grissom loved Sara Sidle. A beautiful woman, fifteen years his junior, his subordinate. And he loved her more than life itself. He would do anything to be with her. But was it too late? She had said that one day it would be... But would she have watched the interrogation if he was?

Grissom turned onto a back street abruptly, biting the inside of his cheek.

He couldn't be too late. She hadn't dated anyone since Hank, as far as he knew, and he hadn't dated anyone in a long time. The last woman had broken up with him because he had called out Sara's name, not hers. He'd never been slapped that hard across the face since his childhood from his Mother. That was most likely when he realized he loved her, but he never admitted it to himself. Not until now.

* * *

_And oh Sara, where'd you go?  
And oh Sara, where'd you go?  
And oh Sara, where'd you go?  
Sara, where'd you go?_

* * *

He pulled into her apartment complex, getting out of his vehicle quickly, before his cowardice caught up to him from the car ride and forced him to turn back. He walked into the building, asking at the front desk what number Sara's apartment was. The man looked at him with suspicion, saying that she lived on the ninth floor, number sixteen. Grissom thanked the man, turning to the elevator feeling the man's inquiring eyes burn a hole into his coat clad back. 

He pressed the number nine, closing his eyes as he did so, glad that he was the only one in the elevator. He had no clue what he was going to say to her. She was probably beyond angry; He knew that if he were her, he would be. And if he would be angry, she was going to be completely livid.

But he had to risk it. He loved her.

He looked up as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal the ninth floor. He stepped out onto the landing, his stomach doing back flips.

This is it, he exhaled as his feet began to maneuver him down the slightly diminutive hall.

He was going to tell her that he loved her... That she meant everything to him. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

He walked over to door numbered sixteen, and knocked, before stepping back, waiting for her to open the door.

* * *

_Cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own,__  
and don't you know I'm nothing,  
I'm nothing on my own.  
And oh Sara don't you know?  
That there's something,  
There's something to being alone.  
And oh Sara don't you go,  
cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own_

* * *

**_I'm gonna get chewed out for the ending, aren't I? _**

**_Anyways, thank you so much for reading!!!!! Didn't I tell you that this song was written for GSR? I know a lot of people don't read the lyrics in song fics, but honestly, go and read the lyrics, it's eerie. _**

**_REVIEW!!!!!! And I'll THINK about a sequal..._**

**_Chione_**


End file.
